


Pauvre garçon.

by ogmantoine



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogmantoine/pseuds/ogmantoine
Summary: «Бедный мальчик», — и Антуан сам не знает, кому из них двоих он адресует эти слова.
Relationships: Antoine Griezmann/Lucas Hernandez
Kudos: 1





	Pauvre garçon.

**Author's Note:**

> Впервые опубликовано 10.03.18

_Il faudra parler françias*_

Лукасу Эрнандесу двадцать два года, он только-только отвоевал себе место в основе «Атлетико» и на радостях разругался с братом из мадридского «Реала». Он юн, неопытен, вспыльчив, опрометчив, и Антуан узнаёт в нём себя.

Антуану Гризманну всего двадцать шесть, и примерять на себя роль старшего оказывается страшно. Он боится не оправдать чужих надежд, не предоставить убежища, когда к нему придут за помощью, эту помощь не оказать. Француз не хочет оказаться простым смертным, когда Эрнандес видит его богом. 

Пожалуй, только одно спасает Антуана — когда он пришёл в «Атлетико» ему было почти столько же,  
сколько Лукасу сейчас. Гризманн помнит, что было нужно ему в этом возрасте, и только поэтому знает, что необходимо Лукасу: постоянное присутствие, почти невесомый поцелуи в темя, бесконечные уверения в том, что всё будет хорошо, наедине и ободряющее похлопывание по плечу после объятий, которые длятся на три секунды дольше, чем с другими одноклубниками, на поле. 

После игр Антуан часто приезжает домой к живущему особняком Лукасу и подолгу сидит, рисуя пальцем узоры на мирно покоящейся на его коленях голове Эрнандеса. Все эти действия уже давно перешли границу дружеских, а Антуан всё никак не торопится дать своим отношениям с Лукасом какой-то определенный статус. Да и никто его не торопит. Скорее, Лукас сам оттягивает момент этого разговора, опасаясь, что после него навсегда потеряет Антуана. И этот страх — панический, почти животный, чувствуется в каждом приглушённом вздохе, в каждом восхищённом взгляде карих глаз, когда Лукас, сам того не осознавая, мертвой хваткой цепляется за запястья, шею, футболку Гризманна, и Антуану приходится успокаивать его, обнимая в ответ и нашёптывая на ухо ласковые слова. 

Бедный мальчик. Наслушался мрачных историй о чужих страданиях, и теперь сам боится быть раненым. 

Антуан понимает этот страх. Понимает, каково это — оказаться брошенным, никому не нужным щенком в незнакомом, чужом тебе мире, когда твой собственный разбивается на миллионы частей, падая под ноги тому, кто просто пнёт осколки. Антуан знает эту боль и не позволит никому больше её испытывать, даже если ради этого придется лукавить самому себе. 

Бедный мальчик.

Pauvre garçon. 

В этих чудесных словах целых два звука "р", и Лукас обожает слушать, как Антуан произносит их снова и снова, очаровательно картавя по-французски. Он понимает смысл фразы, но до сих пор не знает, почему же Гризманн зовёт его бедным мальчиком.

— А с чего ты взял, что я о тебе? — удивляется Антуан, сведя к переносице густые брови, так что его глаза оказываются под завесой тени. 

— А о ком же ещё? 

— Не знаю, — рассеянно отвечает Гризманн и дарит Лукасу торопливый поцелуй в лоб, мол, не забивай голову. 

**Author's Note:**

> * - Пора заговорить по-французски (т.е. сделаться откровенным, искренним)


End file.
